Various sealing mechanisms have been developed to seal water or other liquids within containers. In many applications, the sealing mechanism must account for a range of temperatures, i.e., provide sufficient sealing for both cold and hot beverages. Carbonation must also be considered. To provide adequate sealing/opening functionality, many existing products employ complex mechanisms with several parts. Multiple parts can increase manufacturing expense, and can make the product difficult and frustrating to use and clean.